


Electricity

by riyku



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is an anti-Christmas party, and awkward, accidental kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electricity

“Would you look at that,” Katie says, leaning to look past Jared, eyebrows arched and her mouth set in an appreciative frown. “A wayfaring stranger.”

Jared glances over his shoulder and chokes on his drink. “Holy...”

“I couldn’t agree more,” she says.

Jensen’s sauntering through Kane’s front door like he owns the place, a case of Red Stripe hefted on top of his shoulder and a smug smile on his face. Jared gapes for a second then turns back to Katie. His hands shake a little and his face feels hot.

“I didn’t know he was in town,” Jared says in a rush.

“His folks still live here,” she points out. “We all gotta go somewhere over winter break.”

“Shut up,” Jared grumbles.

“High school crush still going strong, huh?” Katie notes.

“Shut up,” Jared repeats.

“Don’t look now,” she says with a knowing smile, and beats a retreat toward the dining room, where Aldis is currently cursing his way through a tangle of Christmas lights.

“Jared Padalecki.” Jensen claps him on the shoulder from behind. “Damn, boy. You grew _up_ ,” Jensen says, tipping his head with a small smirk that Jared should find annoying as all hell, except that he’s kinda busy marvelling over the fact that Jensen remembers his name.

“Something in the water,” Jared shoots back. He isn’t that sixteen year old kid anymore, all awkward and gawky. It took a while, but he finally grew into his height and figured out how to stop tripping over his own feet.

The years have worked miracles on Jensen, sanding down all of his soft edges, leaving him sharp-jawed and broad-shouldered, with a mouth that’s less pouty than it used to be, but still every bit as kissable.

“The anti-Christmas party,” Jensen muses, looking around the room. He leans up against the wall.

“No more grown men in Santa hats,” Jared says.

“No more nosy relatives prodding you about girlfriends and boyfriends,” Jensen adds. “No more reindeer.”

“Vicious bastards,” Jared agrees. “Chris is building the bonfire out back. Every year we have the ceremonial burning of this year’s Christmas sweaters.”

“It’s like an affirmation,” Jensen nods.

“You should stick around.”

Jensen leans in closer, angling his body toward Jared a little. “I plan to.”

Jensen’s flirting with him, and a tiny niggling voice in the back of Jared’s head tells him that it’s just wishful thinking on his part. Jared spent most of his high school career pining over this man with all the angst that a teenaged boy could muster, and now Jensen’s _flirting_ with him.

“What about the Christmas lights?” Jensen nods toward Aldis, who’s precariously climbing over furniture in the living room, a string of lights looped around his arm.

“They’re twinkly. And trippy. They get a pass.”

The two of them wander to a sofa and start to catch up. Jensen’s studying biology at school and Jared’s an engineering major. They trade tales of frat parties and professors, horrible roommates and botched midterms. Jensen keeps inching closer to Jared, touching his knee and leaning into Jared whenever he laughs, until they’re hip to hip and thigh to thigh.

Jared’s just about ready to risk putting his arm along the back of the couch in the worst movie-theater move imaginable when Aldis announces in a booming voice, “Start the countdown.”

People gather in the living room. Aldis is in the center, standing atop the coffee table and reaching above his head. He’s got an extension cord in one hand and the trailing plug to the Christmas lights in the other. They count down to lift off. Sparks fly and Aldis hollers and there’s an electrical-sounding snap. The house goes dark. The kinda country dark that comes when the nearest neighbor is half a mile down the road and the closest streetlight is twice as far as that.

“A little anti-climatic,” Aldis huffs. Somewhere in the house there’s a crash.

“Blew a breaker,” Jensen whispers, and he’s leaning in so close that his breath tickles Jared’s ear and sends a shiver down his spine.

“I think there’s a flashlight in the kitchen,” Jared says, pushing himself off of the couch. Jensen follows him, a hand wrapped around his elbow as they wind their way blindly through the room, bumping into people and furniture.

Jared hunches down and digs around beneath the kitchen sink, groping and knocking over bottles of cleaner. His fingers come in contact with the rounded metal of a flashlight and he thumbs the switch. One dying flicker of light and the thing goes kaput.

“Batteries,” Jared says. He stands up and takes one sideways step, only to bump into Jensen. “Sorry,” he mutters, startling as Jensen wraps his hand around the back of his neck and pulls him down.

Jared’s heart leaps into his throat and his stomach takes a swooping dive when Jensen kisses him. Their noses bump and their mouths don’t line up quite right, the force of it mashes Jared’s lips against his teeth. Jared stumbles a little, his hip colliding with the corner of the counter with a sharp stab of pain. It’s awkward and clumsy, and without a doubt the best first kiss Jared’s ever had.

A cheer arises from the other room as the power cuts on. Jensen takes a step away, rubbing at the back of his neck and tipping a shy smile in Jared’s direction. “I didn’t mean to do that,” he admits.

With a nervous laugh, Jared says, “It was an accident? You didn’t mean to kiss me?”

“I didn’t mean to kiss you _badly_.”

Jared shrugs. “Seemed pretty good from where I’m standing.”

Jensen curls his hand around Jared’s waist and slowly runs his bottom lip between his teeth. “I could do better.”

“You’d be lacking the element of surprise,” Jared reminds him.

“I’ll make up for it. I promise.”

fin.

Thanks for reading.  



End file.
